


Reunited Lovers~

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Link, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Link enters the final room of the Palace of Twilight, the room where the fight with Zant is supposed to take place. What if Zant and Link were actually in love and have been since they were young?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoy this but I want to warn you of something. There is exhibitionism in this story so that means Link and Zant get it on in front of Midna, not caring whether she watches or not. I don't want any comments saying that "Link wouldn't do something like that in front of her" as I don't care. It was requested to be this way so I wrote it this way. If you have problems, then don't read.
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda.

I enter the final room of the palace and both a wave of warmth and a wave of discomfort wash over me at once. I school my face into a neutral, almost angry and determined expression when I see Zant, though I really want to beam at him.

 

“Zant. Isn’t this ironic? Here we are, all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on Link!” Midna says and I try to not cringe at the way that she’s speaking to Zant. 

 

I can see his jaw tighten a bit before he speaks, me knowing that his words are aimed at her more so than they are at me. “You speak of magic? Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both magic and the oppression of ages.”

 

He reveals his face then and I notice the slight bit of annoyance in his eyes and I try not to grin at how he’s acting. I know he hates having to do this around me but he still doesn’t like Midna so it’s not that difficult...but I have a feeling we’re going to have to fight each other… 

 

“The people of our tribe...a tribe that mastered the arts of magic...were locked away in this world like insects in a cage.” I begin to tune out his speech as I know he’s just putting on a show for Midna and I watch him as he does the random arm movements I’ve always been fond of when he does them.

 

I try not to chuckle at some of the sounds and moves that he makes and it’s difficult but I do manage to keep a straight face. I can’t let Midna know unless he agrees for her to know of this but it’s hard not acting like I usually do around him. He suddenly comes close to us both and I have to play the part of being the cautious hero and I defend myself with my sword even though I know he’d never hurt me willingly.

 

He continues his speech and I only half-listen to his words about finding a god that lent him the power that he possesses and I just roll my eyes when I know that Midna can’t see. He’s doing a very good job at playing the part of the villain in front of us. When he comes back from the pose that he had held, him looking at the ceiling while managing to not fall on his back, the mask is back to covering his face and I bite back the groan of disappointment that I want to make.

 

I haven’t seen him in months and even then they were just stolen moments when Midna wasn’t around… But since he laid the ‘curse’ on me, I haven’t seen him at all until now so I would’ve appreciated more time to see his face. He then goes back to the throne and finishes his little speech, beginning the fight and I cringe. I assume that Midna would take it as just me trying to gather courage for a fight but she’d be half right and half wrong.

 

Zant goes for an attack but it’s easily blocked and I make a fake attack in response, him blocking it as well. After a bit of us doing what we’d normally do when training in the past to give an illusion of a fight, Zant sighs, “Midna...come out of his shadow…” He makes the appearance of the forest disappear and she does so, looking horribly confused.

 

“This just isn’t like us...It just doesn’t feel right fighting with him like this…” Her eyes widen more in confusion and she looks at me for an explanation.

 

I give a fond smile before saying, “He’s right. We’ve never fought in the past like this except for training purposes.”

 

“The past? Training? Link, what is going on?” She asks and I can tell just how confused she is by her voice.

 

I just sheathe my sword before turning to look at her, “Midna, we’ve known each other our whole lives. We’d both sneak away to spend time with each other. Didn’t you ever question his disappearances?” She nods, looking a bit stunned, “That’s where he was and over the course of the time spent together...we fell in love~” I say, smiling at Zant and he gives me a soft smile in response.

 

“WHAT?!” She shrieks, dragging my attention away from Zant but I hear the sound of him teleporting behind me. He starts rubbing my shoulders and I melt at the feelings.

 

“It’s true, Midna~” He purrs beside my ear and I shiver, “We’ve been in love for as long as we can remember~ Haven’t you noticed that I’ve never once done something that would hurt him?”

 

“B-but...the curse?!” She asks, looking so conflicted and confused.

 

Zant doesn’t stop his massaging, moving a bit down to my lower back and I sigh, relaxing further at the familiar caress. “That curse was merely there to cause you to not suspect our relationship. If I did that, you wouldn’t question why I didn’t do anything to him so I gave him a very harmless curse that would easily be taken away by the Master Sword when he had to retrieve it and one that would benefit him in the long run. It has helped you both having his ability to turn into a wolf at will, has it not?” 

 

She nods a bit stunned and I let out a soft sound of content when his hand slips down further and gropes my ass. Her eyes widen at the sound but I just shiver at the soothing sensation. It really has been so long since we’ve last been with each other like this~ I have missed it greatly and I can tell when he presses up against me that he’s missed it just as much as I have. 

 

“M-Midna…” I say in a soft almost shuddering sigh at the feeling of him grinding into my ass, “If you don’t want to watch, I suggest getting out of here…” I say, having the decency to warn my partner for this entire journey.

 

Her eyes light up in disbelief but before I can see her full reaction, Zant has me curve just enough that he can give me a kiss while keeping up his actions. I groan into the kiss and our tongues immediately start battling, both fighting for dominance of the kiss and of the encounter to follow. We’ve never been picky about which of us is the dominant partner as we’ve never really seen a reason to. We both enjoy it both ways so it doesn’t matter in the slightest~

 

Slender fingers start picking at my tunic, him having to pull away to remove my sword and shield from my back. He turns me around and I see a last glance of Midna watching us before I’m facing him completely. I did warn her...It’s not my fault if she doesn’t take the warning and it’s almost….exciting to have another person watching us~ 

 

He tugs off my tunic, leaving me in just my undershirt and leggings, before tugging me back up against him. I groan at the feeling of our clothed lengths sliding against each other and he smirks at the grin before leaning forward and nipping at my neck. I mewl at the sensation and slump against him, allowing him easier access to my neck.

 

“N-No fair~” I say, shuddering at the pleasure coming from the sensitive spot he’s sucking on, “You know that spot always causes me to melt~” A moan combines with the last word as he bites down on the skin there and I shiver as waves of pleasure wash through me at such a simple action.

 

I hear him chuckle against my neck, “Of course it’s fair~ You’d do the same for me, besides, I adore your reactions like this, my sunlight~” I smile breathlessly at the nickname and just curl my arms around his neck. 

 

His hands slide up under my shirt and I shudder, arching up into the feelings. I spare a glance to Midna and a satisfied smirk crosses my face when I realize that she can’t look away no matter how much she may want to~ 

 

Zant pulls away from me long enough to tug my shirt off before going back to his previous actions, his hands stroking my sides and never staying in one spot for too long. He starts kissing down my chest and I feel his lips wrap around one of my nipples, pulling a soft groan from my throat. His fingers pinch and play with the other while he just sucks on the nub, me letting the sounds fall freely from my throat as I know he wouldn’t want me holding back.

 

After a bit, I feel his magic stabilizing me so that my legs won’t buckle and I give him an appreciative smile as he gets on his knees in front of me. He just mouths at the skin on my stomach as I feel his hands messing with the hem of my leggings. 

 

He pulls them down after a bit and I feel him smirk against my skin when he feels smooth skin instead of another layer of clothes. He pulls back a bit and I just smile at the glint in his eyes. He wraps a hand around my length and I groan when he starts stroking, the movement slow and languid.

 

His thumb brushes the head and I cry out, my back arching at the sharp burst of pleasure. “Zant!” I call out and he kisses my hip. 

 

He starts moving a bit faster, “Yes, sunlight?” He asks and I moan at the sound of his nicknames for me.

 

I don’t get a chance to reply as his tongue flicks against the tip, causing a loud groan to replace any words I might have said. He takes the head into his mouth and starts sucking, causing me to be grateful for his magic as my legs would’ve buckled from the overwhelming pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” I curse as he looks up at me, taking the entirety of my cock into his mouth. His throat flutters around the sensitive skin for a bit before he pulls back to breathe. My fingers thread into his hair and I don’t try to control his movements, just needing the extra stability.

 

After a bit, he pulls off of me before saying, “Get on your hands and knees~” I quickly move to follow his command and he grins, me feeling his hands caressing my ass. 

 

He spreads my cheeks apart and I shiver in anticipation, crying out when I feel his tongue brush my entrance. My eyes scrunch shut as he just teases the puckered hole into opening up for him, each brush of his tongue causing a sharp burst of bliss.

 

“Oh goddesses, Zant!” I cry out when his tongue breaches me and I dig my nails into the ground the best I can as pure bliss rushes over me. He just purrs and I cry out at the pleasure the vibrations caused.

 

He starts wriggling his tongue around, brushing them purposefully against my walls until he finds --

 

“There! Oh, fuck!” He starts abusing that spot and my head spins. He pushes a finger into me alongside his tongue and my brain short-circuits, unintelligible words of praise leaving my lips.

 

He starts moving the finger before adding another once I’m stretched, knowing it’s been too long to just move quickly like we used to. I groan at the feelings as he scissors, having forgotten just how good it felt to have his fingers in me like this~

 

He stretches me until I can take three fingers with ease before pulling them out of me, chuckling at my disappointed whine. He then flips me onto my back and I smile as I remember him telling me that he loves seeing my face whenever we make love~

 

I open my eyes to meet his as he slicks his length before lining up with me, beginning to push into me. He stops every time that I feel the slightest bit of pain as he can tell through my eyes. I just smile before saying, “Just push all the way in. I can take it.”

 

His eyes seem a bit unsure but he does that and I groan at the sharp burst of pleasure combined with the burning the stretch causes. I pull him down into a kiss to distract myself and when I’m ready, I shift my hips against him, breaking the kiss to moan at how delicious it feels.

 

He starts moving then and I groan loudly before remembering Midna. I glance over at her and she seems almost addicted to watching us~ I think we’ve turned her into a little voyeur if she wasn’t one already~

 

Zant glances over to her as well and moves his face to my neck to hide his grin. I thread my fingers into his hair and he starts sucking on my sweet spot as he continues to press inside me.

 

“Oh, Zant~ Faster!” I call out and he instantly does so, causing my toes to curl in bliss. A sharp burst of electric pleasure strikes my spine and I cry out, digging my fingers into his scalp. “There! Hit there!”

 

He shifts a bit to hit it with better aim and I’m far too lost then, “Ah! So good! Zant!” He hits the spot harder without me telling him to and I cling to him as I feel a familiar knot in my stomach beginning to coil. 

 

“I-I’m getting close!” I call out and his only response is to wrap a hand around me and start stroking. The pleasure quickly overwhelms me and I scream when I tip over the edge, me spilling over his hand and our stomachs.

 

He gives a low groan at how much I tightened and I keep myself tight until he shoves himself in, filling me with his essence~ I mewl at the feeling and sluggishly pull him down for a kiss. I glance over at Midna when the kiss breaks and her face is bright red~

 

“E-excuse me...I’ll be back later…” She says softly before going into my shadow, me being curious about just why she wanted to leave. Was it out of shame that she watched us and enjoyed it or was it her needing to tend to a problem~? 

 

Zant moves to pull out of me but I stop him, “Don’t, I want to feel you for a while.” He smiles and nods, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I feel the familiar sensation of teleporting and we arrive in a room that I’m so familiar with~ He lays us both down on the bed, keeping us together and I curl into his arms.

 

“It has been too long since I had you like that, love~” He makes a soft sound of agreement before nuzzling my neck.

 

“Go to sleep, love.” He whispers in my ear, “I’ll be here in the morning~ I know that drained you and you can talk to me tomorrow~” 

 

I just nod before yawning and he smiles as he covers both of us up. I snuggle closer before whispering, “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, now sleep.” He replies and I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

 

Right before I slip off to sleep, I hear Midna’s voice in my head telling me that she’s thought about it and that she doesn’t mind our relationship. I smile, knowing that she was able to hear that last little bit of conversation and I return a soft thanks before falling asleep. I know that our future will be brighter as I won’t have to play enemies with Zant anymore and the war can end a lot easier this way~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
